Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for video compression (e.g., coding and decoding), and the like, more particularly to systems and methods for improved video compression performance using supplemental pre and post processing, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, systems and method for video coding and decoding using a video codec (COmpression-DECompression), and the like, have been developed and continually refined. However, such systems and methods for video coding and decoding, and the like, have been hindered by various limitations, for example, including limitations related to rate-distortion performance particularly at lower bit-rates, and the like.